Harry Potter: Special Ace Attorney's Unit
by platarozaluna
Summary: Harry Potter, SVU, and Phoenix Wright-combined! Olivia and Elliot fighting Voldemort, Franziska dating Draco, Professor Oldbag crushing on Sev, Elliot playing Quidditch, and Liv friends with Hermione.They are all the same age and going to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting

Harry Potter: Ace Attorney Unit

**A/N: So, what would happen if all the characters from Law and Order: SVU and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney were the same age and went to Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Yes, madness would ensue, and I am bringing you the aforementioned madness. Tell me what you think, please =)**

Chapter 1: The Sorting

The anxious first years lined up outside the entrance hall, waiting for Professor McGonagall to return. Little Olivia Benson's insides squirmed, she _couldn't _be a witch….could she? No, this was all just a crazy dream, any minute now; she was going to wake up to her mother's drunken rage….

"Hi," said the little boy in front of her. He was wearing sleek new Hogwarts robes that made Olivia's shabby second hand ones look especially unattractive. His bright blue eyes seemed to pour into her soul, but he had a kind face. "My name is Elliot, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Umm…I'm Olivia," she said nervously, feeling extremely self-conscious.

"What house are you hoping to get?" he asked. _Houses? What did that lady say they were called again? Grifflyrin, Pufflehuff, Slytherclaw, and Ravendor were they? _

"I don't know, they all sound nice," she replied, feeling incredibly uninteresting.

"Oh, but Grfyffindor is by far the best! All my family were in it, but I'm afraid I won't get it," he said. _Of course….he's some school legacy…if he finds out where I came from, he won't want to talk to me anymore, that's for certain_. "What house was your family in?" Olivia knew he was only trying to make small talk, but his questions were making her more uncomfortable.

"My parents aren't magic, I'm afraid I'll be sent home," she admitted regretfully.

"Oh you'll be fine, there's tons of muggleborns here and they all do well enough," Elliot smiled at her. "Really?" she asked, while privately wondering what the heck a muggleborn was..she assumed it was wizard lingo for non-magic.

"Yes, really. I'll help you figure everything out, don't worry," Elliot promised, and, just then, the grand oak door opened.

"Form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years and then she led them into the Hall. Olivia could barely get one foot in front of the other, she was so nervous. It didn't help that the girl behind her hissed," Don't listen to him, he's wrong, mudbloods amount to nothing here. Pure blood is everything!" The Great Hall had a definite bewitching aura about it, like something out of a Halloween movie. Thousands of candles floated above four long tables where the older students sat, eying the first years like fresh meat. In the front of the hall, a number of adults sat another long table facing the students. Olivia assumed they were the teachers. The room did not seem to have a ceiling, but merely opened up to the inky black night. It wasn't until a bushy brown haired girl whispered "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," that Olivia realized it was nothing more than a magic ceiling. Professor McGonagall placed a small stool in front of the staff table and put a shabby witch's hat atop it. _This isn't real…it's all some crazy dream_, thought Olivia, still expecting Serena to burst in at any minute. Everyone in the hall stared at the hat, and, to Olivia's surprise, a tiny rip in the hat curled up into a smirk and began to sing. Olivia jumped and fell forward into Elliot, who began to laugh. The silver haired girl with the pixie cut behind them scoffed and muttered something that sounded like "foolishly foolish fools" . As the hat finished, everyone in the Hall began to clap, so Olivia went along with it. Professor McGonagall was now holding a long piece of parchment up to her spectacles.

"Now, when I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. Professor McGonagall began to call the names of scared looking students who came forward slowly and seemed to hold their breath until the hat called out which house they were to be in.

"What if I put it on and it doesn't say anything?" Olivia whispered to Elliot.

"Nonsense, Hogwarts has never been wrong before, if they say you're a witch, then you're a witch," he replied simply, although Olivia thought he was starting to look a bit pale. "Armando, Diego!" A hispanic boy with long black hair who was wearing a tan vest under his Hogwarts robes swaggered to the front with an air of complete confidence. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. He gave a pompous smirk and strutted to the Gryffindor table on the far left where he was greeted with cheers. "Beck, Danielle!" A girl with dirty blond hair pulled back in a messy braid strode forward and put on the hat. "SLYTHERIN!" called the hat. Olivia was shaking so badly that she barely heard Professor McGonagall's call of "Benson, Olivia!" Elliot gave her a light push forward. "It'll be okay, "he reassured her. Olivia was so small that the hat immediately dropped over her eyes and her world was shrouded in darkness.

"Hmmm….you're afraid that you won't be placed, are you? You have great potential, you know," the hat said in her ear. She really hoped the rest of the Hall could not hear this commentary. You're courageous, but you have yet to unlock your true potential. Gryffindor could help you to find your true power," it said. _Gryffindor, really? Me? But Elliot said that was the best one, I'm not good enough for that…_she thought. Boy,w as she surprised to hear the hat shout, "GRYFFINDOR!" The far left table cheered as they had for Diego Armando and Olivia nervously sat down with them, relieved that the entire ordeal was over. It was a lot better and far less stressful to watch the sorting from this vantage point then from the line at the front of the hall, thought Olivia as "Butz, Larry" became a Hufflepuff. Then, "Cabot, Alexandra" was declared a Ravenclaw and "Edgeworth, Miles" became a Slytherin. At this point, Professor McGonagall called a set of twin girls. "Fey, Mia" was put in Ravenclaw, while her sister, "Fey, Maya" was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Granger, Hermione" called Professor McGonagall. The bushy haired girl who had made the comment about the bewitched ceiling ran forward and anxiously jammed the hat onto her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Hermione sat down between Olivia and Diego as "Gumshoe, Dick" became a Hufflepuff. Another pair of twins went to different houses. "Hawthorne, Dahlia" was made a Slytherin, while "Hawthorne, Iris" went to Hufflepuff. "Huang, George!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Lake, Chester" called Professor McGonagall. Olivia felt an instant connection with Chester Lake, perhaps it was because, he, like her, seemed to be wearing frayed second hand robes. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried out. Olivia smiled when Neville Longbottom's name was called. He was the forgetful boy Olivia had sat with on the train, although he spent the majority of the time looking for his lost toad. He joined her moments later at the Gryffindor table, stumbling and nearly falling on his face on the way there, much to the amusement of the other students. Olivia looked up just in time to see the pale, pointed faced "Malfoy, Draco" swagger to the Slytherin table. "Meloni, Kathy", "Moss, Kurt", and "Munch, John" all became new Hufflepuffs. There were only a few people left before it would be Elliot's turn. "Novak, Casey!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Potter, Harry!" A scrawny boy with messy black hair stepped forward, and to Olivia's confusion, a hush fell over the Hall and a chorus of whispers broke out. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. He seemed to be getting the loudest cheer yet. "We got Potter!" the Gryffindors shouted. _Must be famous or something…_thought Olivia, though, she noticed, Hermione did not seem at all amused. As "Porter, Dean" was made a Ravenclaw, Olivia noticed that her new friend was next. She found herself silently wishing that he would be in Gryffindor, too. "Stabler, Elliot!" called McGonagall. Elliot seemed to have gone about 5 shades paler. _There must be a lot of pressure on him to get into Gryffindor…._Olivia could not have been happier when the hat cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" and she scooted over so that Elliot could sit next to her. "We did it, Elliot! We got Gryffindor!" exclaimed Olivia, for she was happier than she had ever been in her life and really hoped this wasn't all a dream. Elliot nodded excitedly and smiled back at her. "Thomas, Dean" and "Tutuola, Odafin" joined them as new Gryffindors, and "Warner, Melinda" became a Ravenclaw. "Weasley, Ronald!" "GRYFFINDOR!" After that, there were only two people left. "Wright, Phoenix" looked like he had a jet black porcupine resting on his head, his hair was so spiky. "GRYFFINDOR!" called the hat. That left only the little bitch who had been standing behind Olivia and Elliot. "VonKarma, Franziska!" "SLYTHERIN!" exclaimed the hat before it even touched her head. Olivia smiled smugly, for she'd noticed that Slytherin did not seem to be the nicest house to get put into.

**A/N: So, what do y'all think? I know it was ranty, but I wanted to make sure I included everyone lol. Stabler and Armando in the same house? Someone get the Cockiness Antidote, we're all going to need it. I'm thinking I'm going to have the two of them be friends, as well as have Olivia and Hermione develop a friendship. Yes, I used the last name of the actor that plays Elliot as Kathy's last name, because I'm totes that creative. I'm definitely feeling a Draco/Franziska pairing in a few years. Deatheater Edgeworth? Manfred VonKarma friends with Voldy? Professor Cragen? Professor Oldbag? I need comments, people =)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Harry Potter: Special Ace Attorney's Unit

Chapter 2: First Day

Olivia and Elliot strode nervously down to the school dungeons after breakfast the next morning for Double Potions with the Slytherins, to be taught by the infamous Professor Snape, who, Elliot had heard from his older siblings, was horribly mean and hated any student who was not a Slytherin. Apparently, he had a special place in his heart of hatred for Gryffindors. When they entered the room, Snape was sitting at his desk in the corner, his long crooked nose in a book. Olivia and Elliot chose a table near the middle of the room to be safe. Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley went immediately to the back of the room, while Franziska VonKarma and Draco Malfoy sat at the front of the room, smiling so innocently that Olivia felt a strong desire to punch them. After everyone was seated, Snape strode to the front of the room and began to take roll. "Armando," he called icily. At this Diego leaned back, placing his feet on top of his desk.

"Present, although you really didn't have to get me anything," he replied, smirking.

"That's enough, Armando," hissed Snape.

"Here, we observe the new species of panther, the Snape, claws out, ready to enjoy the thrill of the hunt—"

"I've had about enough of your cheek, , that'll be 5 points from Gryffindor. Tsk tsk..and on the first day, too" Snape sneered as the Gryffindors scowled. When he reached Olivia's name, she said "Here, sir" quickly and breathlessly, determined not to give him any reason to hate her. He paused at Harry Potter's name.

"Harry Potter, our new _celebrity_," he said, causing Franziska to snicker. _What is Harry so famous for?_ Olivia wondered. When at last he reached Franziska's name, he paused, but for a different reason. " Franziska, tell me, how has your father been?"

"Papa has been quite well, professor," she replied in a sugary suck-up voice.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" At this point, Snape seemed to be glaring at Olivia, who didn't even understand what she could have done. She was copying down everything he said, for gosh sakes! "Benson! What would I get if I added powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Olivia instantly began to panic. _Oh nononoohno…a pop quiz! On the first day! _She reached for the battered copy of _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi _that she'd purchased at the Second Hand shop in Diagon Alley. "A pity," Snape said and then he rounded on Harry. "Potter! Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Olivia had never heard of any of this before, and she had looked through the textbook on the train ride.

"I don't know, sir."

"Tut tut, fame clearly isn't everything. Back to Miss Benson-what is the difference, Benson, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this Elliot snapped,

" She doesn't know, I think Hermione does, though, why not try her?"

"Elliot!" hissed Olivia under her breath, though she was touched that he came to her rescue. Hermione was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, hand straight up in the air.

"Sit down, Granger" he growled at Hermione. "For your information Potter, Benson, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite. Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" Snape snapped. "Oh, and Stabler, five points from Gryffindor. I'm not very fond of your attitude," he said glowering at Elliot and Olivia. _Why does he hate me so much?_ Olivia wondered

**A/N: So….why does Snape hate Olivia? Keep reading to find out =) Btdubs, I don't own any of them. **


End file.
